happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Vampire Geek
Vampire Geek is a Specy Spooktacular VII episode. Plot The episode stars with Geeky chasing a moth until he enters a castle. Here in the castle, Unlucky Sabrina was busy making a new potion. When she is finished pours it on the moth that is hiding inside a bird cage and turns into a vampire. It sucks all of the blood from the raven that is in there. Sabrina, knowing that her new spell worked, puts the bottle on the shelf. Unknowingly to her, a hand takes the bottle away. At his lab, Geeky was working on a new experiment. He poured the bottle he got from Sabrina's castle into a beaker, and mixes it with another liquid, causing an explosion. A now vampire Geeky flies away from the remains of his lab. Felicity is preparing to scare others tonight as he carries one of her masks. She sees Arco Iris and Pink. But before she could scare them, Geeky sucks up all of their blood, much to her dismay. She sees her cousin Bumpsy walk by and jumps out and scares him, chasing him as he runs away. Geeky continues to find someone to suck blood out of. He sees Water Lily and flies to her, but instead knocks down a tree, crushing her. He sees a Flaky come by, and goes after her. Back at Sabrina's castle, she notices that one of her potions is missing, so she rides her broomstick with her rat. Back at the town, Felicity continues chasing Bumpsy until he trips over a branch, causing her to laugh. Bumpsy walks away, only to walk under a ladder and for a black cat to come and attack him, making her laugh some more. It wasn't until Sabrina comes by and asks if she took her potion. She says no, but Sabrina thinks she did. So she force feeds her garlic, choking her to the point of death. Bumpsy, covered in scratches, gets up, but gets bitten in the arm by Geeky. Sabrina turns around and notices that it was actually Geeky who took her potion. When she is about to blast him with her magic, Geeky tosses Bumpsy to her, but she dodges, sending him to a tree. She tosses a cross, but Geeky dodges, decapitating a passing Castles. Before she could blast him with her magic, Geeky sucks up most of her blood, making her dizzy. Geeky smiles over what he did, but the sun comes out turning him back to normal. Geeky cheers that he isn't a vampire anymore. Unfortunately, he got shot by a silver bullet and his corpse is taken away by Lumpy who mistook him for a vampire. Sabrina gets up, heals herself with her magic, and leaves. Meanwhile, Bumpsy gets up and thinks he's okay. But an acorn falls on his head. Deaths *A raven's blood is sucked up by a vampire moth. *Pink, Arco Iris, and possibly Flaky had their blood sucked up by Geeky Batters. *Water Lily is crushed by a tree. *Felicity chokes on garlic. *Castles is decapitated by the cross. *Geeky is shot by a silver bullet. Injuries *Bumpsy trips over a tree branch, gets attacked by a black cat, bitten in the arm by Geeky, crashes into a tree, and an acorn falls on his head. *Sabrina had most of her blood sucked up by Geeky. Trivia *This marks the debut of several characters: Geeky, Unlucky Sabrina, Arco Iris, Pink, Felicity, and Water Lily. *The black cat resembles a black version of the cat that appeared in Who's To Flame. *Geeky suffers the same fate as Flippy in Werewolf Are You Going?, and The Werewolf Alpha in Don't Bite the Feeling. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:MrsMewgirl24's Episodes